Super Monkey Fan Club
is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5. Its special ability can turn up to 10 nearby Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. This upgrade costs $6800 on Easy, $8000 on Medium $8640 on Hard, and $9600 on Impoppable. This ability's range stacks, even to the point of covering the entire screen. It takes 50 seconds for the ability to recharge. The rate of fire also stacks to up to twice as fast as a regular Super Monkey. Ability Cooldown Index: The Super Monkey Fan Club ability has a cooldown index of about 0.30. SMFG GLITCH.JPG|Range boost from stacking ability Screen Shot 2012-06-17 at 7.57.44 AM.png|Range boost + hyperspeed Juggernaut HYPER SPIKEOPULT.png|Range Boost + Hyperspeed spikeopult superJuggernautFanClub.PNG|Super Juggernaut Fanclub Trivia *If there is a nearby unupgraded Dart Monkey and the player uses Super Monkey Fan Club before upgrading the unupgraded Dart Monkey into a Spike-O-Pult or Juggernaut, the Spike-O-Pult will launch spiked balls at Super Monkey speed. But if you use it again, the Spike-O-Pult won't be affected by it. It can only be used once, but it's very powerful. *The sound the game makes when the player activates Super Monkey Fan Club is the same sound used in Bloons 2 when the player activates a Level Skip or Super Monkey and in Co-op Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 5 when another player is found. *When the player uses the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, the stronger Dart Monkeys take priority to be transformed into Super Monkeys. This does not apply to Dart Monkeys that have upgraded to Spike-O-Pult or Juggernaut. *It is the first upgrade of all bloons games (inclusive non-BTD Games) that turns a tower into another tower. *The Super Monkey Fan Club Ability is stronger than the regular Super Monkey, because the darts pierce through 4 bloons. **Also, the transformed Dart Monkeys have the range of an x/1 Super Monkey (without temple upgrade), and if the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is used, the darts explode. *There was a glitch where if a Dart Monkey had the Triple Darts upgrade when turned into a Super Monkey, it would fire three darts, but it has since been patched. *In the official description, monkeys is misspelled "monkies". *In BTD5 iOS, when the power is activated near a Juggernaut or Spike-O-Pult, it will turn into a Super Monkey, but it will also throw Spiked Balls at the bloons sometimes. *Clicking on a Dart Monkey when it's a Super Monkey will say it's a Dart Monkey, because it really is. *A 2-x monkey affected by the ability can detect camo bloons even if it is just in the range of the x-4 monkey *It requires 4 Dart Monkeys (or 2 Dart Monkeys and High Energy Beacon) to keep this ability activated all the time as it lasts 15 seconds, and the individual cooldown time is 50 seconds. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile and Bloons Monkey City Mobile Spike-O-Pults and Juggernauts can be transformed into Super Monkeys by this ability, but will only shoot darts hypersonically. The spiked balls will still be fired at regular intervals. It used to happen in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, but it was patched in update 3.2. *A Dart Monkey affected by more than two of this ability at the same time can cause lag. ** Therefore, if there are more than 1 Super Monkey Fan Club Monkeys on BTD5 online, activating an ability will not transform 10 Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys. (This may be a glitch) *If looked closely, Super Monkey Fan Club Monkeys that are not affected or not using it's own ability has a passive effect of increasing it's attack speed/rate. *There is glitch in BTD 5 Mobile and BMC Mobile where Juggernauts/Spike-O-Pults will also be affected by the ability. They fire darts like any other super monkey, but also shoot their normal attack once in a while at normal attack speed. This used to be present in BTD Battles Mobile, but this was patched in a balancing (3.1) update. **Also in flash version of the BTD games (this is not present on mobile as it will wear out the ability), if you use the ability of Super Monkey Fan Club and then sell one of the affected dart monkeys just before the effect of the ability will wear off all of the remaining affected Dart Monkeys will remain Super Monkeys for unlimited amount of time. This also stacks with Super Juggernaut Fan Club glitch. *The range of a Dart Monkey increases with this upgrade, notably through a Monkey Beacon Monkey Village. Gallery smfc small1.png|Normal 2/3 Dart Monkey smfc small2.png|Evidence of decreased range in SMFC upgrade Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Dart Monkey Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City